1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier, and more particularly, to a frame height adjusting mechanism and a frame therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby bed usually includes a frame and a cradle fixed above the frame. However, it has the disadvantages that the conventional body bed has only one mode of use when it is in use, and a height of the cradle cannot be adjusted after a baby lies on the cradle. Therefore, it is not convenient for parents to look after their baby. There is another conventional baby bed having a detachable structure which includes a frame and a cradle detachably installed on the frame, i.e., the cradle can be installed on the frame or detached from the frame, such that the cradle can be placed on the ground or other locations. Since such conventional baby bed has two modes of use, it is more flexible than the conventional one with only one using mode. However, a height of the cradle of such conventional baby cot still cannot be adjusted according to heights of parents or actual requirement.
Therefore, there is a need to design a frame height adjusting mechanism capable of adjusting a height of a frame, so as to adjust a height of a cradle easily.